


Nothing could make me leave you

by FroyMadden



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, There might also end up being Richards family and mentions of Froys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroyMadden/pseuds/FroyMadden
Summary: I don't really have a plan for this fic. I just know it will have a couple of chapters, I'm not sure how many yet.
Relationships: Froy Gutierrez/Richard Madden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I do not have a beta as of yet and this is my first fic ever, so if its really bad, I'm sorry, just please be nice. I would be honored if you guys left some constructive criticism to help me get better.

"What if he hates me?", Froy asks, sounding worried.

"Why would he hate you? There is nothing to hate about you.", Richard says, sounding exasperated.

Froy stops packing his suitcase to give Richard an, 'are you kidding me look. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he is in love with you.

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is"

"No, he isn't, he isn't even-,Froy stop giving me that look."

Froy stops and starts to pack again."I'm just saying, almost all of your friends at least texted me or something once the pap pics went out, except for him. You don't think that might hint at him not liking me or at least not approving of our relationship".

"Why are you so worried about this?" Richard asks, narrowing his eyes in concern. "Do you think that him not liking you is somehow going to convince me to stop dating you. Because trust me, no one can pull me away from you.", Richard says, pulling Froy away from the suitcase and up against him.

"No," Froy says, rolling his eyes,"It's just I know that you guys are pretty close and I don't want to ruin that."

"You won't ruin anything, and I think you overestimate how close me and Taron really are.I mean, yes we were really close during filming, but we barely see each other now and we aren't as close as we used to be. Which has nothing to do with you." Richard says, stopping Froy from talking. "Most costars just end up falling out of touch or stop talking as much. It happens, it's nobody's fault, and certainly not yours." 

"I know that, but what if he stops talking to you because of me. I wouldn't want you to lose a friend because he hates me." Froy says, while pulling Richard even closer.

"Well, if he does dislike you that much, and I'm not saying he will, then maybe I don't want to be friends with him. I mean, if he can't see how happy I am with you, then that's his problem." Richard says, "We can talk more about this later but now we need to finish packing for the flight down there." Then, Richard pulls away and slightly pushes Froy back to the suitcase."Plus, Gem is gonna be there and you guys can hangout. I know that you two definitely get along."

"Fine, at least I have Gemma if Taron hates my guts." Froy says jokingly while walking into the closet to get more clothes.

"Froy!" Richard yells. Then, he hears Froy laughing from the closet.

IN THE CAR

"So, it's the same place as last time right?" Froy asks while putting on his seat belt.

"Yes. While we are here, don't forget that the walls aren't that thick, so you have to at least try to be quiet." Richard says with a smirk on his face, that gets wider when Froy hits him on the arm.

"Don't be a little shit, I'm not even that loud." Froy says rolling his eyes.

"Oh really, should I remind you of that time when we nearly woke your parents up before we were able to get our own place." Richard says, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up. It was your fault anyways."Froy says.

"And how exactly was it my fault?" Richard asks. He looks over at Froy for a second to see that his cheeks have gone ridiculously red."Aww, did I make you blush? How sweet."

"If you keep being a little shit, you won't have to worry about ANY sounds, because you will be sleeping on the couch." Froy says, while his cheeks get even redder.

Richard laughs while Froy rolls his eyes again."Okay, fine. I'll stop, don't really fancy the couch.Though, thank you for coming, I know that you are extremely worried about meeting Taron, but I'm so happy that you decided to come with me." 

Froy smiles and says," You're welcome. And as worried as I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world.", and then quickly leans over the dashboard and gives Richard a peck on the cheek."So, how much alone time are we actually going to be getting besides the times that we are asleep. Because I love everyone, but I also really love our alone time."

"I know you do, that's why I warned you about the walls." 

"Richard!"

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm not sure, it depends on what everybody wants to do and how exhausted all of us will be. Why?" Richard asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Just wondering. No particular reasoning." Froy says.

"Okay. By the way, we have about 20 or so minutes before we get there. And last I checked Gem and Dom are already there, and I'm not sure where Taron is." Richard says after looking at the GPS.

"20 minutes.How busy is this road again?" Froy asks, starting to get an idea.

"Not too busy. It's usually pretty abandoned." Richard says, not really paying attention and focusing on the road before him.

Froy starts to slowly unbuckle, trying not to make a sound. Then, he reaches a hand towards Richard's lap and starts slowly pulling down Richard's zipper."Froy, what the hell are you doing? I'm driving. We could crash."

"You wouldn't. You would pull over if you felt like you were gonna crash." Froy says rolling his eyes. "And obviously, I'm trying to suck your dick." Then, Froy finishes pulling down Richard's zipper and starts to pull his dick out." I mean, if you truly want me to stop, I'll stop, but you don't seem to be wanting me to stop."

"No. I mean, yeah, you can go ahead, but I may have to get you to stop if I feel like I'm gonna crash."

"That's fine." Froy says, and then leans his head down and puts his tongue on the tip of Richard's cock.

"Oh fuck," Richard moans."That's perfect baby."

Froy starts to lower down onto Richard's dick, keeping mind of his teeth and flattens his tongue on the side of Richard's dick. He goes even lower on him, starting to swallow around him and sucking faster as Richard continues to moan and then Froy hears the engine rev up and slightly smirks around Richard's cock, while slowly pulling back to the tip. Then, he focuses directly on the slit of Richard's dick and hears Richard start to slightly gasp in pleasure and Richard puts his free hand in Froys hair and slightly pulls,making Froy moan around his dick, which makes Richard's eyes roll up in his head before he quickly focuses back on the road as best as he can.

"Babe, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer if you keep doing that." Richard moans out. Froy starts to speed up and lowers his mouth completely back down onto Richard's cock, and starts bobbing his up and down quickly. Then, Richard starts speeding up slightly and Froy feels his dick twitching, hinting that Richard is about to cum. He deep throats Richard and swallows around him until Richard cums down his throat. 

Froy tucks Richard back into his pants, and then buckles back up.

"Wait, what about you, babe?" Richard asks, slightly out of it from his orgasm.

"I can wait,plus we are pulling up now, so I don't really have a choice either way."

Richard looks at the GPS and realizes that they are two minutes from where they are staying."Oh shit, are you sure that you can wait or do you want me to pull over and get you off real quick?"

"No, it's fine. I want to wait until you are inside of me." Froy states, smirking when Richard shifts like he might get another boner just from that.

"As long as you're sure then." Richard slightly chokes out.

"I am. Plus, we've made it."Froy says and then points out the window.

They both look out the window and see the beautiful cottage that they haven't seen since the last time they were in Scotland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the fic. I'm sorry if the writing is a bit slow, but I'm still trying to figure out how long I want the fic to be and where I want it to go. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Look who finally made it." Gemma says as Froy and Richard come in with their suitcases.

"It hasn't been that long. We were only in London, the trip was short." Richard says,rolling his eyes at Gemma. Froy smiles and lets go of his suitcase to go and give Gemma a big hug.

"Hey,Gem. I missed you so much!" Froy says while hugging Gemma as Richard hugs Dominic.Then, they pull away and out their suitcases to the side for now.

"I know. It must have sucked to have only Richard there to talk to. You must have gone crazy." Gemma says jokingly, while Richard sticks his tongue out at her and Froy laughs.

"Shut up, Gemma," Richard says," Hey, do you know when Taron is supposed to get here? He hasn't answered any of my texts."

"No, and why would I know? It's not like he texts me." Gemma says.

"Oh, does he hate you too? At least that way we'll have something in common." Froy says jokingly and Gemma laughs.

"Froy! He doesn't hate you. He hasn't even met you." Richard says exasperated. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure that your ex hates me too and I've never met him, which proves that you don't need to meet someone to hate them." Froy says looking at Richard pointedly.

"Well, he's an ex, so that's kinda expected. But Taron isn't an ex, he is just a friend." Richard says.

"Jenna is your ex and she likes me pretty well." Froy says as Gemma looks between Froy and Richard.

"How many times have you talked about this? And, Richard, while I doubt Taron would hate Froy, you have to admit that Taron does get jealous when it comes to you. Should I remind you of how he acted while you were dating Brandon?" Gemma says raising her eyebrow at him, while Froy points at her and looks at Richard, like 'I told you'.

"Thanks for that, Gem," Richard says, "But to be fair, that could have been just him being overprotective. I mean, he knew that me and Brandon weren't a very good match." Froy, Gemma, and Dominic give him an, 'Really' look."Look, he is not in love with me and this is the last, I'll hear of it."

"Whatever." Froy, Gemma, and Dominic say. Then, they hear the sound of a car outside.

"Oh, that must be him."Dominic says.Froy started to get nervous and Richard pulled him close and gave him a few pecks on his lip, assuring him that everything would be fine. 

Then Froy pulls away and says,"I'm gonna go put our suitcases in our room real quick before we forget.",and then walks out of the living room to where him and Richard will be staying.

"I'm gonna go with him. You know, just check up on him." Gemma says,after watching Froy leave.

"Thank you,Gemma. Maybe, he'll talk to you about how he's feeling." Richard says, looking concerned and sad. Then,he watches as Gemma follows Froy to their room.

"I'm sure that he's fine. He's probably just a little worried." Dominic says,trying to cheer Richard up.

"I hope that's all it is." Richard says.

IN RICHARD AND FROY'S ROOM

"Okay,so what's really going on?"Gemma asks Froy,who is sitting on the bed,looking slightly upset."In the short time that I've known you, I've never seen you this worried to meet someone that is close to Richard. You weren't even this worried when you met his parents."

"I don't know. I'm just worried. Look, I know Richard would never intentionally hurt me, but I also know that Richard and Taron's friendship was a very big reason as to why Rich and Brandon broke up." Froy says, looking dejected. Then,Gemma sits next to him on the bed and puts her arm on his shoulder. 

"Yes,but that was because Brandon didn't trust Richard and they were a very bad match."Gemma says,"You and Richard are amazing together and I know everybody says this,but I have never seen Richard this happy before. Now, you know that I don't necessarily like Taron myself,but I know Richard and nothing could tear him away from you. He's absolutely crazy about you." 

Froy smiles,starting to feel a little better."I guess so. I just don't want to be the reason that Richard loses him as a friend." 

"You won't be, I promise. If they do stop being friends and I'm not saying that will, then it is in no way your fault. It's theirs.Now, let's go and say hey, so that we can get this over with and then order something for dinner."Gemma says, grabbing Froy's hand and pulling him off the bed.

"Okay,fine." Froy says, following Gemma out the door back into the living room.Froy can hear Dom and Richard's voices along with a voice that is slightly familiar from overheard phone calls.

"Hey, babe. Is our room still as good as it was last time?" Richard asks as Froy walks into the living room. He pulls Froy close to him and kisses him on the lips.

"Yes, just as perfect as last time." Froy says after Richard pulls away."Now, aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Ah,yes. Taron, this is Froy,my boyfriend, as you know, and Froy, this is Taron." Richard says pointing at each one in turn

Froy looks over at Taron and puts his hand out for Taron to shake. Taron quickly shakes his hand and then pulls his hand back."It's nice to meet you,Taron. Richard has told me so much about you."

"You too."Taron says shortly. It's quiet for a second before Dominic claps and says,"Well, let's order something for dinner.I don't know about you guys, but I am starving."

"Okay, what should we order?" Froy asks looking away from Taron, but also clutching onto Richard's hand tighter.

"How about some pizza? It's quick and easy." Richard says, running his thumb across Froy's hand in an attempt to comfort him. Richard looks over at Taron for a second to see him glaring at his and Froy's hands before quickly looking away when noticing that he is looking.

"I'm fine with that. We are probably gonna have to go pick it up though." Gemma says.Everyone else agrees with that, so Dominic calls and orders it.

"It's gonna be ready in about 20 minutes, so I'll go and pick it up." Dominic says, grabbing his keys and heading out the door after giving Gemma a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, me and Froy are gonna go to our room and unpack before this pizza gets here." Richard says pulling Froy with him, while Gemma gives him a subtle 'don't leave me with him' look.

"Okay, I'm gonna go unpack too." Taron says before quickly walking out of the living room.Then, Froy and Richard go to their room with Gemma following them.

"That was awkward." Gemma says, sitting on the bed as Froy and Richard start to put up their clothes and stuff.

"It wasn't that awkward. Maybe, he was just a little jetlagged." Richard says, not really looking convinced at his own words.

"He flew from London, the flight was a little over an hour. How would he jetlagged?" Gemma says annoyed while Froy gives Richard a look.

"Okay, fine. It was super awkward, but maybe he was just afraid that you didn't like him. I mean, he's had people I've dating dislike him before, so maybe he's just being cautious." Richard says. 

"Well, if that's how he acted before then I don't really blame them." Froy says sarcastically as he lays down on the bed next to Gemma.

"Yeah, he was like this with Brandon when he first met him too.As I told you before, he is in love with you and won't accept that you are taken and very in love." Gemma says, poking Froy on the side as he tries to push her hand away.

"Look, maybe he had a crush on me during filming,maybe."Richard says as both Gemma and Froy start to look like they are about to say something."But, that was a long time ago. And, I'm pretty sure he is just an affectionate person."

"Sure."Froy says sarcastically as Richard finishes putting up the rest of their stuff.Then, they hear Dominic calling from the living room, so they leave the room and head back to the living room.


End file.
